Another World (TEMPORARY HIATUS)
by shirosakura911
Summary: I had everything until I did a 'mistake' If you call saving a life a mistake. But because of this, I lost everything. Everything. Now I need to deal with a certain familiar blonde.
1. chapter 1

**1**

"Hey. Are you ok?" I slowly opened my eyes. Lifting up my gaze, I saw a blonde man kneeling beside me. It's night and raining very hard that I cannot see his face clearly. I blinked and as far as I know, I'm starting to lose my consciousness. I slowly gripped his shirt before darkness consumes me.

*

 _"W-wait! Please!" Two angels grabbed both of my arm trying to stop me from struggling. I know what they are planning to do._

 _"Ace, you broke a law and now, you will pay the price." He draw his sword and the two angels forced me into my knee._

 _"The gates will no longer open for you. For you made a mistake bringing a mortal back to life." He readied his sword._

 _"No! No! Please!" As he swing his sword, blood started to cover the white floor. My throat became dry as I tried to glance at my fallen wings._

*

I opened my eyes and panted for breath as I remember what happened. Bringing myself up, I sat on the bed and looked around. I'm in a bedroom. But whose? I swing my feet and felt a sharp pain in my back. Biting my lower lip, I struggle to stand up. I stood up but I know if I will walked I will lose my balance. Breathe Ace.

"What are you doing?! You weren't suppose to move yoi!" An arm wrapped around my shoulder and gently pushed me to sit on the edge of the bed. He grabbed the blanket and covered my whole body. I looked at the man in front of me. His face is red. Is he blushing?

"Y-you're naked yoi. B-but don't think I did anything! I actually found you almost naked with a white sheet covering your whole body." I didn't respond.

"U-uh… y-you're back is badly wounded yoi. S-so y-you can't just move around." I tilted my head. I am badly wounded. That's new. I haven't got any wound before. I never bleed.

"Hey…" I lifted my gaze and so a pair worried eyes.

"I haven't introduced myself to you. My name's Marco yoi and you are in my apartment." He lifted his hand and I wondered. Copying his actions, I also lifted my hand. He gently took it and smiled.

"What's yours?" I glanced at his hand and back to him.

"Ace."

"Well, Ace… you are going to stay here in my place for a while yoi." I nodded my head before he excused his self. Thinking about it, he looks bloody familiar.

*

 _Hey guys! New short story. Oh, if you want me to continue this, just leave a review._

 _Ciao!!_

 _Don't forget to read my other stories! Alone with the Night, Flightless, A Playful Fate_

 _all of them are Marco x Ace by the way xD_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you _silverwolf1249_** , **_Rainbow D. Jay katorreyhorse,_** **_annaprilepina2000, yaoi124,_** ** _KisumeKlovia, CrystalSeker_** **for your unending supports!**

 **2**

 _"Ace what are you reading?" I looked up and smiled before going back to what I am reading._ _"A book from the human world again huh? Better hide that because you will surely get in trouble._

*

 _I have been watching humans for all my life. Watching and observing them is fun after all. It's like they are free to those things that they like. No one is stopping them._

 _Freedom. How does it feel to have one?_

*

" _Ace! How many times do I have to tell you that you should not dwell among the humans?!" I ignored his babbles and walked away._ _What's the point of listening?_

*

I s _aw a man fell on the ground. I rushed beside him and saw blood oozing from his heart. I didn't know what to do at that time. All I know is that once a human is shot through the heart, he'll die. Placing my hand above his wound, I closed my eyes and let my powers from the heavens do the work. I opened my eyes and saw the wound healed and the human is breathing. The man stirred and opened his eyes. I panicked. I summoned my wings and flew away before the man could reacted._

*

I _didn't know why but these passed few days, I've been watching the human I healed from the heavens. I've read about these things. They say that this is what you call love at first sight. Some say a crush or a like. But I am made to be emotionless, doubtless… I am design to protect the heavens._

 _I am a.. warrior right?_

*

I opened my eyes and I am still in the room where I am yesterday. I got up and sat on the bed. Gripping a fistful of hair, I groaned in frustration. The human… that blonde… he's the one I saved… the reason why they cut me off the heavens…

Gripping my hair harder, I sighed. Am I wrong to save an innocent life? I tried to move my wings but I forgot… I don't have them anymore… they cut it… they… I'm. … I don't know what to do… I'm lost…My memories... they are slowly slipping away and coming back with pain... it hurts...

With my frustration, I didn't notice the water dripping from my eyes.

*

 _I'm back everyone! Miss me? Haha... So I've been out for how many weeks now and I said before that I'll update everything. Even my supposedly one shot stories._ _Anyhow, this is my Christmas present for all of you guys! Sorry if it is a short update coz seriously it is a one shot stort but you guys wanted this to be updated so here it is..._ _Don't forget to leave a review! ;) see ya guys_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you _Rainbow D. Jay_ for following this story and for the others who wrote a review about this story. Thank you so much guys!**

 **3**

"Well Ace… you are good to go now yoi. Your wounds are already healed." I glanced at my back and I can see two huge scars where my wings used to be. Shrugging my shoulders, I felt a slight pain but not enough to make me cringe. Besides, it's been a week since this blonde took me in.

"So… where will you go now?" The blonde asked. Where I wonder. I don't know. I am – was an angel so I am lost here on Earth.

"I… don't know…" The man hummed as a response as he threw the used dressing in the trash.

"Well… I guess you can stay with me. Besides I am alone in this apartment yoi." The man smiled. He's happy?

"Why are you happy?" I asked. The man raised his eye brow before he answered my question.

"Uh… because I am no longer alone?" The man raised his eye brow.

"Oh… Then why are you alone?" The man shook his head.

"I am an adult. Of course I am alone." Grabbing a folded clothes, he placed it on the bed. "Here. I brought you some clothes." I thank him and continue to ask questions.

"Adults are independent? Why? No one to depend on?" The man just looked at me in the eyes and chuckled.

 _Knock knock_

The blonde messed my hair and smiled.

"It's how the world works Ace." The blonde stood up and went outside of the room to answer the door. Putting the shirt on, I stood up barefooted to look for the blonde. Instead of finding the blonde, I found a man with an indefinable hair. The man was shock to see me. He didn't say anything. I didn't too. We were just staring at each other like a staring contest. Suddenly the man in front of me screamed, startling me in the process. Marco came in no time and asks.

"What happened?!" The brown haired man pointed a finger at me.

"Who...is...that?" The blonde sighed and scratch the back of his neck.

"I thought someone got hurt. That's Ace yoi. Ace, this is Thatch, my brother." I slowly walked towards the man and brought my hand up. The man looked at me then my hand then my face before taking my hand.

"Nice meeting you."

*

"You've got to be kidding me Marco! You have… that ...in your care?!" Marco shushed his brother. Thatch groaned in irritation.

"Look… He needs me Thatch. I can't just throw him in the streets! He'll get lost or worst ...die." The man threw his hands up in the air because of his frustration.

"You don't know that Marco. What you are doing right now… it will put all of us in danger!" Marco growled.

"I got it under control yoi." Thatch peek towards the kitchen and saw the kid so focus on watching the television. He returned his attention to his brother.

"I bet Pops doesn't know about this." Marco sighed and shook his head.

"I will tell him but you saw him, he's just a kid." Thatch disagreed and punched his brother's shoulder.

"Call him whatever you want Marco, but it will not change the fact that, that kid is a fucking angel."

*

 _Alright. I've been trying my best to update my stories because it is already 2018! So this is just a short chapter coz you know me... I write I post Don't care if it is short or long... anyhow, thank you for waiting and for your reviews!_

 _I may not be able to update this story because honestly I've ran out of ideas so don't be shocked if I will later on add this on the title (Temporary Hiatus)_

 _But like i said, it will be temporary... so no worries. .._

 _So bye guys! thank you for the love!!! I love y'all!_


	4. Chapter 4

**thank you _miss.NOBODYa.k.aKiDcRaXy, Aloma.Aoki, Shinigami92_ for following this story.**

 **4**

"Ace!" I snapped my head towards the direction of his voice. I giggled as he tried to climb at the tree I'm currently on. Jumping on the next branch, I landed smoothly and made myself comfortable.

"Come down here Ace! It's dangerous!" I ignored his calls and stood at the branch. I looked up and saw another branch. The branch is a little bit higher than me. I need to jump to get there. Spreading my legs a little wider, I swing my arms for me to get a boost. With the right timing, I jumped. I thought I can reach the branch. I was wrong. I fell. Shutting my eyes, I waited for the pain to come but it didn't.

"Ace!" I felt someone caught in his arms. Opening my eyes, I glanced up and saw…

"Thatch…" the man looked at me. Suddenly he dropped me on the floor. I yelped.

"Ace!" I sat up and rubbed my butt and felt Marco's arms around me. I leaned over his body and took a look at the man who saved me but dropped me on the ground.

"Don't give us a headache." He glared at me and before going inside the house. Marco carried me and we went inside the house.

*

"Are you ok yoi? Nothing broken?" I shook my head as he placed me on the couch. He sighed in relief. Placing his hand on my head, he gently messed it up.

"I'll be back with food ok yoi?" I nodded my head and lied on the bed.

*

"What is wrong with you Thatch?!" I grabbed his collar and slammed him on the wall. He scoffed.

"Nothing's wrong with me Marco." He gripped my shoulders and changed our positions.

"For your information, your angel back there? The realm wants him. No buts. He needs to be delivered first thing in the morning." What?

"No! I can't…" He grabbed my neck and squeeze it tightly. I gasped as he started to tighten it, blocking my air way.

"If you won't then the realm will force to sent someone to get him. You don't want that do you?" No I don't want. But I can't give him. I can't.

"Give me a week yoi."

"They will—"

"A week or they will not have what they want." He looked at me in the eye and sighed in defeat.

"Fine. A week that is."Then he disappeared into the thin air.

*

I've been staying in Marco's place for a couple weeks now and I can now understand how humans are just by observing Marco and watching the television. The human world is a lot to take in but with Marco's help, I'm able to understand them more.

"What do you think Ace yoi?" He showed me a pair of clothes. Baggy shorts with blue pouch and white short sleeve polo. The other is a black skinny jeans with black long sleeve polo.

"It's nice!" He smiled and handed all to me.

"Go on. Try it yoi."

*

The kid went to the changing room to try out the clothes. I sat on the bench and wait for him.

"You've been out here on the human world for far too long Marco. You've gone soft." I gritted my teeth and glared at the man sitting beside me.

"You should know your place Teach." He grinned and looked at the dressing room.

"He's cute. No doubt he is an angel." Gritting my teeth, I faced him. But by the time I did, he was gone.

"Marco! Marco look!" I return my attention to the angel in front of me. My jaw dropped as I noticed what he is wearing. His black long sleeve polo is wide open showing his toned abs. I don't know what happened to his hair but it became messy like he just finished having sex. I swallowed my saliva. He's like an incubus because of his outfit.

"Uh…" He hummed and waited for my response. What should I say? You look good in that outfit? You're sexier than I thought? Can I pinned you on my bed? Can I --

"Hi mister!" A woman went beside him startling the both of us. The woman has a long and orange copper hair.

"Uh… hi?" The woman seductively smiled at him. Her fingers tracing his abs. Her body rubbing against his body.

"Why don't we have some fun pretty boy?" Ace jumped in surprise when her hand grabbed his groin. I gritted my teeth and stood up. I walked towards their direction and pulled Ace to my side.

"Love! I've been looking for you! I didn't know you're here…" He didn't respond but snuggled on my chest. The woman placed her hand on her hips and stared at us.

"Nami!" The three of us looked at the blonde haired man in a blue jump suit coming towards our direction.

"Paulie?" The blonde stopped in front of the woman and panting for breath.

"Nami about what I said… I didn't mean it… I'm sorry…" The woman widened her eyes and looked away.

"It doesn't matter…" She ran away from us and the blonde haired ran after her. I looked at Ace snuggling on my chest and saw him yawning.

"Are you ok?" He nodded and rubbed his eyes. Sighing, I ushered him to go back to the changing room to change. After a minute, he went out of the changing room with the clothes he tried on. We went to the cashier and paid for the clothes. After that we went to the car. I started the engine and noticed him staring at me.

"What is it yoi?" He smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck. My eyes widened. Ace.is.hugging.me.

"Thank you for buying clothes for me. At least now I will no longer borrow your clothes. Especially this one." He backed away and looked at me in my eyes.

"I'll give this back to you after I wash it." He pointed at his clothes before putting his seatbelt. Now that I've notice. He is wearing a purple long sleeve polo with pants that ended below the knee and black boots.

Why didn't I realized that I let him borrow my favorite outfit?

 _Fi_ _nally I am able to update this story yehey!_

 _Don't forget to leave a review!_


End file.
